Talk:Charlotte Katakuri
Gender Male for sure? It said he was addressed as "Lord" in the MS translation, was wondering if the Japanese text used a gender neutral pronoun instead. IonTrooper (talk) 16:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Dogtooth In the latest Chapter he was called Dogtooth, at least on mangastream. I looked it up and it's basically the plant you can make the starch out of. Should he remain Katakuri or should he be named Dogtooth? FirePit (talk) 12:16, March 24, 2017 (UTC) We rarely translate names. Also, it makes more sense that he would be named after the starch itself, not the flower it comes from, not even to mention that Mangastream doesn't have the best track record when it comes to names. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:24, March 24, 2017 (UTC) You don't translate katakana or names in general Meshack (talk) 17:05, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Dogtooth translation is as stupid as Dogstorm and Catviper. Rainelz 22:02, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Mangastream are terrible at direct translations and localise everything. Katakuri is the actual name, not a translation of it that could be wrong. 22:09, March 24, 2017 (UTC) His name is Katakuri. 22:22, March 24, 2017 (UTC) All I know is that I can't wait until the official name is finalized.--Observer Supreme 22:26, March 24, 2017 (UTC) the official name is Katakuri, uít was mentioned a few chapters ago, and like always mangastream failed with a name, dont trust them CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 08:01, March 26, 2017 (UTC) JoJo Is he maybe a little reference/nod to Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures? *Both of them kind of have predicting powers. *They use unusual weapons to fight. *From what I see, Katakuri said a very similar phrase to Joseph: "Next you'll say..." which is similar to "Your next line is..." In my opinion, at least. Wouldn't this be mentioned in trivia? I don't see it as that absurd since also Gild Tesoro has a possible reference to JoJo. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 18:48, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Those seem a bit too vague to draw specific parallels - there are multiple people who can predict the future. Plus I don't recall Katakuri ever saying something like that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:00, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Check the Chapter he was introduced (Ch. 860), however, good point. They do seem vague in the end of things. Thanks for answering! [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 13:11, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Bad Trivia It has nothing to do with One Piece at all. Not even 1% related. Its just plain bad trivia. SeaTerror (talk) 19:03, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Please, provide context when starting a discussion. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:21, April 10, 2018 (UTC) ST is talking about the trivia of Katakuri having the same VA as Joseph Joestar, which he removed. I don't understand what your "nothing to do with One Piece" argument means, ST. Does this mean we should remove all the real world trivia? Katakuri and Joseph both have the ability to predict their opponent's next line, so them sharing the same VA is trivia worthy in my opinion. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:41, April 10, 2018 (UTC) They are character's from completely different series with also completely different abilities. They have nothing to do with each just because a seiyuu voices another character. Might as well add trivia to other pages talking about other seiyuu since they're all Japanese. SeaTerror (talk) 21:00, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Except they don't have completely different abilities. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jnVadPvjro&t=63s Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:21, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Haki doesn't exist in the Jojo world. Nor do Stands or the Ripple exist in the One Piece world. Also if you're going by the logic about them having the same abilities Luffy also did the same exact thing after the flashback. SeaTerror (talk) 20:20, April 11, 2018 (UTC) You're really stretching it at this point. The point is that both characters have clairvoyance that lets them predict their opponent's next line; the source of the clairvoyance is irrelevant. Luffy and Katakuri don't have the same voice actor. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:10, April 11, 2018 (UTC) You claimed they had the same exact ability. That's not stretching anything since I proved you wrong. This is bad trivia especially when more than one person has already used the same ability. It doesn't matter who the voice actor is. SeaTerror (talk) 23:01, April 11, 2018 (UTC) I never said they had the exact same ability. I said they both have clairvoyance, which is correct. Them sharing the VA is the reason why the trivia is there. If they simply both had clairvoyance then there'd be no need to add it to the trivia, but the fact that they share a distinct trait and got the same VA warrants a mention. You're acting like it's not trivia worthy by simply going on about abilities rather than the fact that there's two factors about this trivia. No one's saying it's trivia worthy just because they have similar abilities. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:47, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Similarity between characters ability from different shows is always trivia worthy if the connection is more then just the ability like Raizo and Gear Fourth. The question is whether the VA is enough of a secondary connection, which is way I moved this discussion to the previews time someone suggest Katakuri and Joseph Joestar are similar. Rhavkin (talk) 04:22, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Don't change my titles. "No one's saying it's trivia worthy just because they have similar abilities." "Both characters have the ability to predict what their opponents will say next." Exactly what the trivia said. SeaTerror (talk) 00:01, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Jellybean or Mochi was it mentioned that it was a real jellybean otherwise it xould be ust mochi CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 13:30, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Chapter 860 page 10 he says jellybeans, but as this is Mangastream's translation I think it's a good idea to get the raw checked. 15:33, June 23, 2017 (UTC) It could easily be both. It's entirely plausible that he carries jelly beans with him. 16:40, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Late response perhaps, but I checked the raw and it does in fact say Jellybeans (ジェリービーンズ) in Japanese as well. They are jellybeans. Sephirona (talk) 21:02, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Add Marksmanship Shouldn`t we add Marksmanship to his abilitys, cause he has impressive snipping skills which should be adressed. Blood-Blood-Fruit (talk) 15:56, June 27, 2017 (UTC) It's already stated Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:49, June 27, 2017 (UTC) But what about to seperate and make extra Point for his aiming skills, like Pudding Blood-Blood-Fruit (talk) 15:55, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Error under ˝Personality˝ Why does his category ˝Personality˝ mention he save Galette? He tod her to calm down,because he forsaw that the Chef would save them. He grabs her with his mochi. Also don't forget to sign your posts. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:39, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Awakening Hello, can you answer me, where exactly does it say that Katakuri awakened his Paramecia? Гаймон (talk) 11:10, August 4, 2017 (UTC) It doesn't. 16:25, August 4, 2017 (UTC) I see. Thank you.Гаймон (talk) 19:50 August 4, 2017 (UTC) Major or Secondary There is one issue I see with this page and I would like to have it resolved. Should we label Katakuri as a major or secondary antagonist? What are your thoughts on the matter?Fliu (talk) 14:35, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Major, he's taking a much bigger role than any of his siblings, including Cracker, in my opinion. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 14:39, September 19, 2017 (UTC) threat-wise, secondary is above major right? I think we should consider the arc as a whole and not by first and second halfs. The Vinsmokes were definitely the secondary at the beginning but were 'demoted' so the question is if there is any secondary at all. If we claim the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family are both main antagonists is specifying which members are more antagonistic than others? I don't think we had an antagonist turned ally in the middle of an arc before. The closest thing I could remember is the Whiskey Peak Arc that started with Vivi, Mr. 9, Miss Monday, and Igaram as antagonist than became a more passive role and then maybe Mr.5 and Miss Valentine were the main antagonists, but then the were one-shoted and became major\secondary at Little Garden Arc. Mr. 5 is listed as the main antagonist of WP and tertiary (for some reason) of LG, and Miss Valentine is listed as secondary at WP and major in LG while Vivi, Mr. 9, Miss Monday, and Igaram are not listed as antagonists, at least not in the opening paragraph. Maybe this is an opportunity to make a general role for any future and retrospective arcs. Rhavkin (talk) 15:55, September 19, 2017 (UTC) To me he seems to be a main antagonist but that really depends on how the latest cahpters turn out. Luffy usually fights the main antagoinst and it seems to be headed that way. Main might be a bit much tho so major could be a better usage of it. {ASL Pirates 09:36, September 25, 2017 (UTC)} Based on the last couple of chapters, I'd say he's a major antagonist. He's currently the biggest threat to Luffy, after all. 18:19, October 27, 2017 (UTC) It would be best to wait until the Whole Cake Arc ends to consider it.Cdavymatias (talk) 20:36, October 28, 2017 (UTC) For me, Katakuri took the role of the second antagonist on the end of the arc. He was most present at the Tea Party and in flight. After Big Mom entered the crisis, she was sidelined and Katakuri took control of the crew. I would consider it almost as the main antagonist of this end of arc. We should not write that but at least put it second because it is above these siblings on this point. GoldTesoro (talk) 19:57, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Anime image Why can't we have an anime image of him in the infobox? Full body isn't a criteria and his head shot accurately depicts the character in good detail. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:42, February 11, 2018 (UTC) I agree. If we include Snake's anime Image, which by far more shadowed, there is no reason not to include this. Rhavkin (talk) 12:59, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Snack's isn't in the infobox. Shadowed anime images that deliberately hide the character's appearance shouldn't be in the infobox where they default over manga images that actually show the full apperance. However, I just realized we can probably use a picture of Katakuri from the new end card. 13:10, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Only actual episode images should be used. End cards don't count. SeaTerror (talk) 15:51, February 11, 2018 (UTC) What's the point in that arbitrary distinction? End cards are drawn exactly like any other anime scene. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:47, February 11, 2018 (UTC) They're lower quality as shown by the current image quality. SeaTerror (talk) 19:06, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Major or Secondary (after battle) After the end of his battle against Luffy, what does role Katakuri plays in Whole Cake Island Arc ? I haven't changed my mind about it : For me, Katakuri took the role of the second antagonist on the end of the arc. He was most present at the Tea Party and in flight. After Big Mom entered the crisis, she was sidelined and Katakuri took control of the crew. I would consider it almost as the main antagonist of this end of arc. We should not write that but at least put it second because it is above these siblings on this point GoldTesoro (talk) 19:57, November 24, 2017 (UTC) What is your opinion ? GoldTesoro (talk) 10:26, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Katakuri very similiar to Zabuza momochi from naruto in quite a few aspects both as appearence and personality in my opinion maybe oda inspired by him to a certain extent during creation.Im not a pro editor but I cant help myself but point this out. As appearance both introduced as tall,muscular yet not overly so,also they similiar hair,up until very late into their fights their mouths was covered by something(scarf and bandages respectively) than finally they revealed mouth and their jagged teeth near the end. As for personality they both introduced cruel,ruthless,cold but zabuza become like that after he is said to be not worthy of becoming a ninja and than killed entire ninja academy class of that year.As for katakuri oda revealed he use to be bullied because of his eel-like mouth but due his monstrous strength he managed fend off the bullies.At start they both displayed similiar attitudes towards protogonists with both boosting their superiority and claiming protogonists cant match them.Near the end of their fights both acknowledged protogonists as worthy adverseries(while naruto didnt faught zabuza like luffy faught katakuri,he was still impressed by his actions overall) and despite losing to them they were actually seemed to be pleased with the outcome. 12:37, March 13, 2018 (UTC) I think that because of his role in the story, taking great participation in the events and his lasting fight against the protagonist, Katakuri takes part as the secondary antagonist of the Arc, just as the role of Perospero resembles a tertiary antagonist (although that it's something apart). -Cdavymatias (talk) 16:34, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Using "Mastery" in the Haki Section I brought this up on Mihawk's page, but I don't think we should be using mastery in the general Haki section. So far Katakuri has only shown mastery when it comes to Kenbunshoku Haki. Also with the recent chapters revealing that there is an advanced form of Busoshoku Haki, that raises bar for mastery over that type of Haki. As for his Haoshoku Haki, he was only seen using it once along with Luffy's to knock out Flampe and her men, so that's not really an indication of mastery only that he can use it. Vincent Dawn (talk) 05:00, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Being able to use haki doesn't mean you have mastery on it. 23:57, April 27, 2019 (UTC)